


Maybe, Maybe I Got A Reason

by justdrifting



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrifting/pseuds/justdrifting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When are you gonna forgive me for not being a good enough lesbian for you?" Callie and Arizona during the season six final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Maybe I Got A Reason

_“When are you gonna forgive me for not being a good enough lesbian for you?”  
  
“When you do something to convince me that you're falling in love with me and not with being in love. When you do something to convince me that I'm different.”_  
  
...  
  
It’s not like Callie plans it. Not like she sees The Man with the Gun in the doorway and thinks 'Oh good; this will show her'. It’s nothing like that at all.   
  
What it is, is Arizona whimpering  _'There are only children here,'_  as if this repeated mantra will somehow make the scary man go away. What it is, is Arizona throwing herself over their patient, and she's all stretched out and  _right there_  and such an easy target, and God, what if he shoots her? Callie doesn't think she can survive without Arizona. Knows she won’t.   
  
It’s not a conscious decision. It’s just...what if? Callie's never been a fan of  _what ifs?_ , so she steps around the bed and picks up the gauze without thinking. And she's scared, God, she’s scared, but the only thought that's running through her head is ArizonaArizonaArizonaArizona and that's more than enough to drown anything else way out.   
  
...  
  
Arizona can't stop crying. It's shock, probably, or something like that. Except Arizona grew up on a naval base so she's used to guns and threats and mind numbingly terrifying situations. What she's not used to is the love of her life putting herself in front of that threat and calmly telling it to go away.  
  
She could have died.   
  
That's probably where the shock comes from.   
  
And Arizona's not stupid. She knows the significance of the act. Knows how it’s all completely and utterly her fault, with her  _'Show me you love_  me _,'_  and  _'Prove I'm special'_  and all her other demands that in this harsh light seem so stupid and selfish.   
  
She could have died.   
  
So Arizona cries, and Calliope cradles her cheek and wipes away the tears and then goes on to say the most beautiful, heartfelt things and Arizona feels absolutely terrible, because, seriously, how could she have ever doubted this brilliant, wonderful, stupidly brave woman in the first place?  
  
...  
  
After, and Arizona's so glad there even is an after, and there's this sort of crackling and unsure awkwardness about them, like, 'Where do we go from here?' And Arizona's sort of walking away, but then Calliope is saying 'I don't want kids if I can't be with you,' and Arizona gets it, finally.   
  
That it’s her turn to give now. Her turn to make the ultimate statement of love and devotion, even if it isn't nearly half as brave as Calliope stepping in front of a gun. When faced with the scariest situation imaginable, Callie had come through and shown that she was so much more than Arizona had ever dreamed, and so it's her turn now.   
  
‘No, no,’ she finds herself saying. ‘We'll have kids.’ Arizona steps into her lover’s arms, overwhelmed by the force of their lips pressing together after such a long time, and knows she can do this. Sure, it’s a big commitment, and yes, she's terrified out of her mind, but today Callie has proven that she will do anything for Arizona, and now Arizona is ready to do the same for her. 


End file.
